


Star 1117

by StarSentinel



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSentinel/pseuds/StarSentinel
Summary: 八個人就這樣一路走了過來。而八個人之間，金弘中的身邊永遠都有朴星化。他知道自己還沒有勇氣告訴他真正想說的，所以他開始把所有沒辦法對朴星化說的，想要對他說的，通通寫進歌裡。
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 1





	Star 1117

**Author's Note:**

> 這次的前言可能會長一點。  
> 這三篇短篇是我心中的三部曲，記著我愛著的六個人。  
> 因為時間不足的關係，  
> 我很努力的在有限的時間內創作與修改。  
> 能夠描寫他們我覺得十分的滿足與開心，  
> 描寫的過程中可能有些虛實交錯，時間線不完全符合真實，如果有些無法忽視的錯誤還請見諒。  
> 之後可能會不定期的寫作，再次感謝閱讀。

「那些我一直到現在才說出的話……」

深夜的工作室裡，金弘中耷拉著頭斜靠在工作椅的椅背上，在筆記本上書寫了這幾個字，晦暗的光照裡只有手的影子在無聲地揮動著，幽暗處的臉一雙疲倦的眼若隱若現。

閉起了眼睛，他將筆輕輕放下，起身跌進了旁邊的沙發椅裡。

深夜的手機屏幕閃爍著他刻意想要忽略的東西。  
他打開了螢幕，點擊熟悉的頭像與熟悉的訊息。

「弘中啊，早點休息。」

「還有……有時間就多回來，晚安。」

他知道自己還沒有勇氣告訴他真正想說的，所以他把一切的傾訴都寫進歌裡。  
他在昏沉睡去前腦海中最後浮現了朴星化的臉。

金弘中的成長過程是個孤獨的人。訣別了高中學業從零開始一頭栽進了創作，他是經紀公司還沒公開招募前毛遂自薦的第零號練習生，在去公司的第二天被大罵到爆哭一場以後依然每天準時報到。金弘中對自己既不妄自菲薄也不眼高手低，只是認真去做一切自己想做的事情。他可以為了一個導唱帶錄一千遍以上，筆記電腦裡有至少四百首以上的創作，而這一切都是因為他保持著一個信念：他要用耐心去戰勝一切。

順理成章的當上隊長是天性的責任感使然，朴星化有時候唸他太愛什麼都往自己身上攬，而隊友們則喜歡把重點放在後面的那一句所以很愛嘮叨。他無法否認為了做到更好的那份武裝隊長的架子，被逼急了也只能回嘴一句「認識你們之前我也是人很好說話的！」然後被眾人七嘴八舌完美地忽略過去。

而朴星化作為隊裡的老大哥，人是帥得無法挑剔，但長相在隊伍裡是無法配飯吃的，沒有架子的個性成了妥妥的雜工。所以起手式雖然常常都是不情不願，但基本上要什麼給什麼，除了很習慣跟著隊長一起收拾善後外，被年紀小的鄭友榮欺負時他永遠是發誓復仇的那個，而在崔傘的夾擊下結尾永遠慘澹收場。

這樣的哥，崔傘在節目上用一個單詞描述隊友時，對朴星化下得定義就是溫柔。

朴星化很溫柔，這點金弘中是最先了解也是最了解的那個人。

作為力求完美的隊長，金弘中無可避免的感到孤獨。  
他已經很習慣了人生的道路上沒有人煙，但是孤獨猶如流沙，有時候他看著鏡子認不太出鏡子中那張臉的痕跡，他開始覺得舞台上的表情還比鏡子中的來得真實許多。

他一樣指揮全局，跟著隊友嘻笑，調整他們與公司之間的訴求，但他不知道為什麼每次壓力大到難以忍受的時候身旁總是會有朴星化的身影。

以及為什麼他總是忍不住抓住向他伸出的那雙手。

「有時候我都會覺得自己是不是太依賴你。」在一次帶著情緒的告解之後，金弘中不好意思的擦了擦眼淚，低著頭像是反省著錯誤的小孩。

「我知道你不喜歡依賴人，」朴星化自嘲似的笑了笑，頗有我了解你的意味。

「……但是，你可以不用迴避我。」他說著的時候，頭微微傾斜，帶著點討好的請示一般，用一種調戲而期待的眼神看著金弘中。

他狡黠的眼睛期待著金弘中的回應。

但金弘中從來就給不起那怕是感情的玩笑。

所以他們直視著對方，直到朴星化的眼從期待到失落再變回了平靜。無數個談論心事的夜晚，無數個迎來的日光，他們並肩而行，每天說早安、晚安、加油，但從不提及感情。每當朴星化戰戰兢兢地跨出一步，他就退縮一步。

愛，或者被愛，加上他等於恐懼，於是金弘中總是習慣到懸崖邊就逃走了。  
而他又能逃到哪裡去？世界上每一處都是渴求愛的地方。

如果尷尬有分等級，那麼尷尬簡直不足以形容他們之間的失衡。隔閡就像梗在喉嚨裡的刺，很快地大家都注意到了不對勁。

於是只要在節目上說到詭異的關係一定不離這兩個人；崔小熊在訪談中好幾次提到心疼弘中哥那麼累的樣子要他多回家；姜呂尚則是直接在直播寫給隊長的信裡說道回家吧宿舍裡星化哥總是很想你。

金弘中從來不知道該怎麼回應，他只能無奈的說他知道朴星化一點都不想他。  
在他一旁的朴星化，笑得尷尬。

春去秋來，連發的專輯與行程的緊湊讓所有人都難以消化，沒有人抱怨，但也沒有人在下了戲後還維持得住僵硬的嘴角。

漸漸的，朴星化不會再刻意地找他，不會再頻繁的傳訊息給他，放假時也不會再滔滔不絕說自己的動向。他跟金弘中說話時的眼神依然很溫柔，只是這種溫柔少了積極。

金弘中察覺到了這種疏離，他知道會有這樣的轉變是必然的，但他無法習慣原本那麼親近的兩個人突然變得刻意，那怕那種親近浮著一層膠著。

於是他自己頻頻在演唱會準備的期間抱怨朴星化變得冷淡，而且還是開口說閉口說，對此朴星化只能用一種說不上是委屈還是不置可否的表情反擊：「有時候，我真的覺得你幼稚的像個孩子……」

金弘中忽略了所有明裡暗裡不對勁的理由，只當他約好了回到宿舍裡談談。  
結果兩個人只是坐在房間的地板上，面面相覷，朴星化並不知道要談什麼，因為問題的癥結點從來不是在他身上。

但他知道金弘中固執底下的韌性，所以先開口的還是他。

「我雖然很喜歡你，」

朴星化的眼神與口吻透著一股堅定，不帶期望，也沒有失落。  
金弘中看向他，彷彿聽到他們之間嘎嚓迸裂的聲音。

「我只是希望我的溫柔，不會成為你逃避的藉口。」

他定格著望著他，彷彿有什麼塌了。  
而朴星化的聲音一如往常的平靜。

他雖然還想說些什麼，但梗在喉嚨裡的言語就像針一樣扎人。

那個晚上金弘中沒有哭。他知道自己沒有資格哭。

之後每當夜深人靜時，咖啡的氤氳中他習慣想起他們所經歷的一切。當他因為太孤單而失眠時，是朴星化最先對他遞出了橄欖枝；他並不特別了解這個看似輕浮實則心思熟慮的大男孩，但是他只是默默陪著金弘中作他想做的事情，直到慢慢地走進了他的生命裡。在巡迴表演時異國旅店的陽台上，他們一起仰望過暗夜無邊的天際；也在星空閃爍的夜晚，聽著朴星化說著自己的故事，說到頭了，便說自己其實是星星化成的，這就是他的名字；金弘中打趣說道那自己就是這顆星星在航道上守護的海賊王，他擠眉弄眼的笑，以為對方會嗤之以鼻，但那個時候朴星化天真又靦腆的笑容，金弘中一直記在心上。

同樣他想起了他視為家人的隊友們，這個大家庭經歷過太多事情。誰又皮了誰又闖禍了，所有的嘻笑怒罵與淚水都離不開那年夏天在加州異國的街道上，曾經的八個大男孩一邊跳舞一邊談笑著的一個遠大的夢想。他們曾一起發誓要當驚心動魄的王，也一同經歷過大大小小的齟齬、不安與痛苦。

八個人就這樣一路走了過來。  
而八個人之間，金弘中的身邊永遠都有朴星化。

金弘中知道結從來都在自己身上。

所以他開始把所有沒辦法對朴星化說的，想要對他說的，通通寫進歌裡。  
他開始發瘋一般的練習，發瘋一般的寫歌。

練習、吃飯、睡覺，撐著疲倦的是信仰，伴隨著痛苦，不變的是朴星化依然保留著問候晚安的習慣。日子繼續，花在盛開前必將破土而出，而時間不允許任何一個人再迷茫，每一個人只能拼命揮灑著汗水，直到刺眼的燈光直射著舞台，一雙雙交疊而上的手與相視而對的眼，這一刻曾是他們口口聲聲的夢，如今夢想終要實現。

八個人最終站上了布幕的後面，對著演唱會台下每一個觀眾緩緩唱起了歌，隨著音樂開始舞台的序幕。他們熱情奔放，有時嗓音帶著沙啞嗚咽，舞蹈時而柔韌，時而堅毅，有時靈轉的眼神光彩照人，又有魔鬼的四肢在暗處破繭而生。他們只是不停地舞動著、牽引著，記錄著屬於自己的時刻。

當金弘中在無數次的喘息、無數首歌的歡呼聲與掌聲落下後，他緩緩聽到Star 1117的前奏響起。底下是一片洶湧的人潮，大家忘情推擠著叫著自己的或隊友的名字，聲嘶力竭。他看著眼前被熱情與尖叫填滿的場地，想起八個人甚至更多人為了完成同樣一個目標所經歷的一切時，突然，正要張口唱歌的金弘中覺得自己被原諒了。他的傷心、他的憤怒、他的孤獨，一切的一切，都在這個耀眼璀璨到令人恍惚的舞台上消失的無影無蹤。他茫然的環顧四週，隊友們大多都哭了，於是他再也掩飾不住自己澎湃的情緒，拉起帽領低下頭掩面痛哭。

眾人搭起了合唱的橋樑，銜接了眼前痛哭失聲的人。

「Looking for stars,  
Looking for love,  
……  
Forever you are my star……」

閃爍的燈光伴隨所有人的聲音迴盪在碩大的場館裡，   
如浪潮般揚起的無數隻安慰的手，呼喚著金弘中不要哭。

這是一首，寫給粉絲的，寫給隊友的，或者也是寫給自己的情歌。

朴星化曾說過這一年來最大的改變是學會愛自己，而金弘中在此刻覺得自己明白了他真正的意義。他放下了嗎？他學會愛自己了嗎？他不停擦拭因為止不住哭泣而紅腫的雙眼，四下張望，身邊依然是一樣的人，一樣的信念，一樣的夢想。他掀開了帽領，克制不住的突然想要看看朴星化的臉。

迫不急待的，他從舞台的一角衝向朴星化。

而朴星化像是等候似的在舞台中央面對著他，這次他伸出手來，而金弘中接了過去。

他想著朴星化說過的話。

朴星化對著他微笑，看著他哽咽而微微抽搐的嘴角，帶著疼惜與感激的意味，在舞台上溫柔而深切的對著金弘中鞠了一個躬。

Fin.


End file.
